The Eeveelution Files: Sky's Journey
by BernkastelMiracleWitch
Summary: The Rocket Executive's daughter goes on a journey with her Eevee, who somehow mysteriously changes forms certain times. Will she face her father and manage to remember her past? OC centered, yet the main characters of the previous generations take a major role in the story.


**The Eeveelution Files: Sky's Journey**

Chapter 00: Prologue

In a room of the famous S. S. Anne, a mother sat beside her daughter on the bed. An Eevee lay on the child's lap, napping in comfort.

"Mommy, what's wrong? You look sad."

"Well, Ayn, it's very complicated. You see..." said the woman, stroking her daughter's sky blue hair.

"Where's Daddy?" interrupted Ayn.

"He's not going to be with us anymore," said her mother. "Team Rocket has failed. ...Just by a single boy..." she said the last part quietly.

"Mommy, are you crying?" said the girl, looking up at her mother. "Why are you pulling out Alakazam? Do you need to sleep?"

"No, honey, I'm just trying to put _you _to sleep. Now don't worry," smiled the woman. "I've told my sister that you'll be staying at her house for a while. You be good to your aunt, okay?"

"Okay."

"Mommy will be staying with Grandma and Grandpa. I'll visit sometime. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now go to sleep. Just lie down, honey. And go to sleep."

"...Okay..."

Ayn lied down on her bed, and closed her eyes. The woman turned her gaze to the psychic Pokemon standing in front of her. She nodded gravely and commanded,

"Alakazam, use _Hypnosis._"

* * *

_As I held my two favorite Pokemon, I laughed happily as one licked my face and while the other cried out loud in happiness.  
_

_"Kyuu-"  
_

_"Chocolate, Vanilla, let's go play in the backyard! I'll go get my ball!"  
_

_Just when I grabbed my ball and opened the front door, my jaw dropped at the sight of a person that I didn't see for a long, long time.  
_

_"Daddy!" I said, hugging him tight.  
_

_"Hey there, Ayn!" said Daddy, returning the hug. "Say there, buddy, could I borrow your Eevee for some time?"  
_

_Puzzled, I blinked at the random and sudden question. "...why?"  
_

_"Well, um, you see, we need an Eevee for work."  
_

_"But can't you use another one?"  
_

_Before Daddy could answer, my mother came out of the kitchen and said, "Archer! What are you doing here?"  
_

_"Hello, honey," said Daddy with a smile. "I'm back."  
_

_"No. No you're not. You're- You're just going to go away soon as we-"  
_

_"Ayn, go get your Eevee. Now. Your mother and I need to talk."  
_

_"...Okay," I said unwillingly, exiting the house.  
_

_Although I was out backyard, I could hear the voices, although it was faint.  
_

_"No! Why are you here all of a sudden?!"  
_

_"Team Rocket is working on another project. It's about the multiple evolutions that Eevee can do-"  
_

_"I don't care! You're here only to take away your daughter's Pokemon?! There's no way in hell that I-"  
_

_Take away? Did she just say 'take away'?_

_"No, we're _borrowing _it, we're not-"_

_"I thought you were going to quit Team Rocket! You said that you would quit so that we can be a real _family_! A proper _family_!"  
_

_"Listen, they said that they would let me go if I succeed in this project and I-"  
_

_"Archer, you are so _frustrating!"

_"You think I _want_ to be a part of this thing?! You _know_ I love you and Ayn, that's why I need to do this!"  
_

_I looked down at my friends. I wiped my tears with my sleeve.  
_

_"Guys, you know I love you and cherish you. But you all love me too, right?"  
_

_"Kyuu-"  
_

_"And you can trust Daddy. Right?"  
_

_"Kyuu-"  
_

_"So... so will one of you... will one of you follow Daddy?"  
_

_Silence.  
_

_"Because you know we'll be back together. We'll all be back together. Daddy and Mommy and me and you two. All of us."  
_

_Continued silence.  
_

_"We aren't going to be separated. We aren't... Never. We'll be together forever. This is just something like a... like a field trip. Like going somewhere you've never been to."  
_

_After a pause, Chocolate stepped forward. "Kyuu-"  
_

_"...Oh, Chocolate-" I cried, hugging the beloved Eevee. "Thank you, thank you..."  
_

~2 months later~

_I looked at Mommy, who was sitting in her rocking chair. Her face was... blank. It wasn't sad, but not happy either. It just had... nothing.  
_

_"Mommy, when is Daddy coming back?"_

_No response.  
_

_"Is Chocolate okay? Is Daddy okay?"  
_

_No response.  
_

_"Because Vanilla is worried too. I know it."  
_

_"Honey, I don't want to make you sad, but know this. Never trust your father. Never have hope in him." she sighed. "I should never have let you give your Eevee to him..."  
_

_I just stood there, shocked.  
_

_So all those days, waiting for my father to come home... All those days believing that Chocolate would return... All those days picturing us as a family forever...  
_

_"No." I said firmly. Mommy looked at me.  
_

_"Daddy would never... he would never..." I swallowed hard. "He is going to come someday. And we'll be together. Vanilla will play with her brother again and I am going to be with Chocolate forever too. And Daddy is going to come back, and say a hundred times a day that he loves me! That he loves you! All of us! You just don't believe in Daddy!"  
_

* * *

__"Alakazam, did you seal all the memories of Archer in Ayn's dreams?" said the woman quietly.

The Pokemon nodded.

"Alright then. _Dream Eater_."

__Her daughter woke, and blinked. "Mommy... my head... oh, I feel dizzy."

"I'll ask for some medicine, Sky." replied her mother with a smile. "Wait here, okay?"

"...Sky?"

"Alakazam, _Confusion._" She leaned forward to the girl. "That's your name, remember? Sky? Oh, you silly cutie. Always forgetful."

"Um, okay. Right."

"Now, stay here until I come back. Return, Alakazam." smiled the woman as she closed the door.

_She walked along the hallway. No one was going to ever know who her daughter's father was. Ever. She would protect her no matter what. If the world knew she was a daughter of a Rocket Executive... No. She wouldn't let that happen. She would do anything to protect her daughter. Even if it meant that her daughter lost her identity..._

Nobody knew this, except for Vanilla, who was watching the entire scene the whole time.

* * *

**Now there you go, the story of a HGSS game. Some parts of the story will be based on certain parts of the manga Pokemon Special (also known as Pokemon Adventures).** **Please Read and Review.**


End file.
